Forced From the Land
by jtechwriter
Summary: War comes to Eric and Ariels kingdom. Wanting to ensure his families safety, Eric asks King Triton to turn Ariel and Melody into mermaids. What if it's not done in time? I do not own "The Little Mermaid"
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone!

This is my first fan fiction for "The Little Mermaid". I hope you enjoy it!

Please R&R.

J

* * *

Chapter 1:

Keep Them Safe

King Eric stood looking towards the ocean awaiting King Triton's arrival.

It had all started a couple months ago, people within his kingdom started apposing his decisions. It started off as a few warnings. It was simple, and both Ariel and Eric were open to the changes requested.

Most of them concerned the budget of the kingdom. One of the biggest problems that that these subjects brought to Eric's attention was that farmers felt that they were not being rewarded for their hard work.

For 3 months Eric and the treasurer's office looked through records on how much was produced by the farmers, then they looked at the financial records. Eric was appalled that many businesses would sell the produce for more than they bought it for, and only gave the farmers small shares of the proceeds. That was unacceptable especially when all prices were on the rise.

Finding this out, Eric called a meeting of the merchandisers and reproached their ethics. During this meeting Eric announced that as punishment the people of higher states would be taxed more. Part of these funds would go directly to the farmers.

This pleased the farmers and they removed themselves from the rebellion army that was starting to build.

Yet the rebellion group threw another curveball in Eric's direction; the schools needed more funding. This struck a nerve in Eric, because he knew that the schools had more than enough funding, so he went once more to the treasurer's office and looked through the records. None of the schools leaders had ever requested more funding.

When Eric approached the school leaders, they said that they made no contact with the rebellion army. None of them were aware that such allegations were made on their behalf.

Eric was again irritated. What was going on? When the paper revealed this new bit of information, the rebellion army reacted by sending threats to the Palace.

The first said, "Abdicate the throne. Don't be foolish, King Eric."

Eric refused. A month later two more came. "Heed this warning, or there will be hell to pay."

The final one sent the day after was the reason he was on this boat.

"We are going to war. We warned you! Your reign is ending. Your family is on the verge of death."

King Triton rose from the water, something seemed strange to him. Usually Ariel was the one on the boat, but today, Eric stood in front of him.

"Eric, is everything alright?"

"Your Majesty, a rebellion force has threatened war against me."

Triton immediately thought of his Ariel and Melody. It sounded as if they were in danger.

"I want a promise from you King Triton." Eric said his face serious, his actions almost felt robotic.

"Yes Eric?"

" The rebels are most likely to attack this palace soon, and I need to get Ariel and Melody out of harms way. If you could turn them into mermaids during the battle, I can be sure that they are safe. Also warn your people to stay away from the surface."

It was then that King Triton saw his son-in-law in a whole new light. Never had he thought that the young man had that much love for his daughter.

"Promise me, sir! I didn't bring Ariel because she will fight her way out of it. I couldn't stand the thought of loosing her or Melody. I know that they can be safe if they are in the sea."

"I promise. Please be careful Eric."

King Triton lowered himself into the water, watching as the young man steered his ship away.

Neither of them could be prepared for the effect of the impending war that would change them forever.


	2. One Last Fight

Hey Everyone!

I want to thank you guys for reading that first chapter!

Meg: Here it is! :D Thanks for reviewing!

IceDragonAvril1: Melody would be about 15 almost 16 here. Maybe, I'm still harsh person! :P Thanks for reviewing.

Thanks to Witch08 for favoring this story.

And without further adieu, here is Chapter 2!

J

* * *

Chapter 2:

One Last Fight

Eric was searching the palace; he needed to find Ariel quickly. The rebellion forces were spotted along the borders of the palace. Not exactly on the palace grounds, but close enough to make the hairs on the back of Eric's head stand up.

There was reason enough to be fearful, yet Eric still had faith in his own army. It was easy to see that the rebellion forces were inexperienced. It seemed that they were only along the _front_ borders, but it didn't look like those fools covered the side or back entrances of the palace.

Though Eric wanted to evacuate Ariel and Melody immediately, he wasn't so sure that it was safe to do so. There was no way to be sure if the rebellion forces had spies around, if they did, that would only put them in a dangerous situation Eric wanted to avoid.

Reaching the library, he heard the soft, beautiful singing that could only come from one person. Taking a deep breath Eric walked in. there she was, sitting by the fireplace, singing... oh how Eric hated to stop it, but he didn't have a choice.

"Ariel, Darling. We need to talk."

Ariel abruptly stopped her singing, and looked up at Eric. Why did he look so much older? She had a feeling that this wasn't about to be a good conversation. Ariel motioned for him to sit by her.

"Ariel, the rebels are along the palace borders. We are going to war very soon. Darling, I need you to listen to me."

Stunned silence. It wasn't that Ariel hadn't thought about this happening, she just never thought it would.

"I spoke to your father a couple of days ago. He has a guard on watch by the shore. When I find a time when it's safe enough to get you and Melody out of here, King Triton is going to turn you into mermaids and take you back to Atlantica."

"No Eric! You can send Melody to Atlantica, but I will not leave your side!" Ariel bellowed, hoping it was enough to persuade Eric. It wasn't.

"Ariel, you are not fighting in this war! My decision's final." Eric's voice took on an air of authority, that he had never used to address Ariel.

"Eric, there is _no_ way I'm leaving you to fight in a war by yourself. Give me one reason!"

"When humans go to war, bullets fly through the air. A sniper or soldier will only one thought in mind: hit an enemy. Some bullets may be directed at you, and it only takes one shot to kill you. Do you think I want that to happen to you or Melody? Ariel, these people are no longer our friends or subjects. These people want our blood. If there is anyway I can shield you or Melody from that, then I will."

"A Queens place is by her King, Eric. Do you not want me by your side?" Ariel was not going to quit until Eric relented. Though it was proving to be harder said than done.

"Part of a Kings job is to make sure no harm comes to his Queen or Princess." Eric retorted rather bluntly.

"I would rather know that you are out of harms way, than to look up and see you in a pool of your own blood. Ariel, why can't you listen to me? Don't you realize how _dangerous_ this is?"

"Eric…"

"No! Ariel, I'm done debating this with you. I love you too much, and I refuse to let you sit around here and be an easy target." When Ariel looked into his eyes, she saw a fire in them, a fire that was not going to be put out easily. Ariel, however, also had a fire.

"Eric, how do you know that I'd be such an _easy_ target, as you so kindly put it?"

"You don't know anything about a war, Ariel. You and Melody will go to Atlantica and _that is final."_ Eric spat out the last part, and watched as Ariel tore her gaze away from him, tears falling down her face. Ariel knew she was defeated.

Eric moved to soothe her, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Eric!" Grimsby' voice called, it was panicked, fearful, and wavering.

"They've passed over the borders! Though they are on the side facing town, not the beach."

"Ariel, go to the shore, now! I'll go find Melody, and bring Melody to you."

"Eric…"

"I don't have time to fight anymore Ariel!"

"I love you, Eric"

Though by the time the words left Ariel's mouth, Eric was gone, and Ariel took one glance around the library, before heading to the shore.

They were going to war.


	3. War

Hey Guys!

I hope this chapter finds you well!

I want to thank all of you for supporting this story!

I encourage you to point out any grammatical mistakes, because it will help me become a better writer.

I worked hard on this chapter, I did enjoy writing it. It was my first time writing about war.

Please enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you think. :D

Jtechwriter

* * *

War

"Grimsby, how far are they?"

"They are incredibly close, Sire"

Eric had tried to avoid fear at all cost. Right now was the time when he needed to be seen as a man. Not only as a King fighting for his kingdom, but a father and husband fighting for his family. Eric knew he needed to appear brave though he was wilting inside. The possible outcomes were fatal.

Eric looked at Grimsby. The one who served as his mentor, friend, and companion since he was a little boy.

"Grimsby, where is Melody?" Eric prayed to God that he could get her out of this. Ariel and Melody. If he died tonight, Eric wanted them alive, under the sea with Triton. Triton could protect them better than Eric could. He had tried his best but now he had put them in grave danger.

"The Princess is in her bed chambers, Eric."

_Thank God! Melody's bedroom isn't that far from the rear exit by the beach! _Eric snapped out of his thoughts to give one more order to Grimsby.

"Grimsby, get back to the library, and make sure Ariel gets to the beach. King Triton should be waiting."

Eric turned to leave.

"Eric, Wait! You'll need this." Grimsby threw a revolver to Eric. Eric had seen this revolver a very long time ago. It was his father's. It was brown; with a white muzzle, and one simple word was inscribed on it: The Kings Weapon. All these years Eric had thought that it had been lost. His father had been dead for so long, yet here it was. Grimsby had saved it for when the time was right.

Eric breathed a silent thank you before rushing in the opposite direction; he was not in his war attire, only wearing a sailing shirt, and trousers. His black wavy hair, in its usual style.

Tears rolling down from his sky blue eyes.

See, one would think that Eric would be determined right now, but deep inside, Eric felt he wouldn't make it. Maybe his army wasn't prepared enough, for this attack. Maybe Eric wasn't ready for such a war.

Even the walls of his home seemed to close around him, making Eric feel as if he were in a tunnel. Problem is, there was no light at the end of this tunnel, and instead it felt like a dead end.

He was nearing Melody's bedroom when he heard it. The first sounds of war.

There were gunshots, men were screaming. He heard his commanding officer yell his first order: "Attack!"

As Eric was running down the corridor of Melody's bedroom, he heard the sound of a thousand horses. It was like he could feel the intensity of their hooves, running against the hard ground.

Eric reached Melody's bedroom, and looked in quietly. Shockingly Melody was asleep. Eric thought that all the commotion surrounding the palace would wake Melody up, but there she was balled up in her nightgown, sleeping peacefully as if nothing was happening.

Eric debated waking her up, and telling her to hurry. No. Eric couldn't do that it would turn out better if she just stayed asleep while he carried her to the beach, and then she would wake up in Atlantica.

Hurriedly, Eric pushed the revolver down into his pocket, making sure it wouldn't harm Melody, and then in one swift movement, he picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. Carrying his daughter like this may not sound gentle, but it was the only way. Eric knew that carrying Melody over his shoulder would allow him freedom over his shooting hand. It would allow Eric to shoot anyone without putting Melody down.

Melody murmured softly, still oblivious to what was going on.

"Shh darling, Daddy's got you." Eric cooed softly.

It was then that a hard bang was heard. Eric looked around but saw nothing.

* * *

Grimsby hurried back to the library; he did not want to break his promise to Eric. He would get the Queen out of here. Grimsby was so preoccupied with his mission to save Ariel that he could barely here the war outside. It was only when he heard a window break that he acknowledged its presence.

Then it dawned on the older man. That window was in the library. The library was where Ariel was! Had the Queen been shot? There was only one way to find out. Not caring about what awaited him on the other side of that door, Grimsby kicked it open, and rushed in. Ariel was in the corner, unharmed, but certainly frightened.

"Grimsby, whe- where is E—Eric?" Ariel cried, she had never heard these noises. Screams and gunshots. Ariel had never experienced this.

"Your Highness, come on!" Grimsby pulled Ariel's arm and lead her out of the room, he had already chosen the route. Making a harsh right toward a door. No one ever opened it now a days but it opened to a long corridor, at the end of that was a staircase that led right to the beach. Right to Ariel's safety.

"Where is Melody? Grimsby?" Ariel was getting angry, she could not get the answers she needed. Worry clouded her mind, and fear overtook her soul. As a teenager, Ariel had never thought about things like war or disputes. She had only thought about love and combing her hair with forks.

"Eric has gone to take her to the beach."

"To the beach! They are fighting out there!"

"Eric, has made arrangements for you and Melody, King Triton is waiting outside."

"No! I have to stay here with him!" It was too late however. Ariel had promised to follow Eric's wishes, so she let Grimsby lead her toward the beach.

* * *

King Triton glanced toward the Castle, he couldn't see the war, but he could hear it. Fear replaced his blood, as he heard shots, explosions, and screams.

It felt like he'd been waiting forever, though it had only been half an hour since the war started. He just hoped that Eric, Ariel, and Melody would be all right. Still he waited impatiently.

* * *

Eric was scared for Melody's life right now. The king didn't give a damn about his own. He heard footsteps, coming towards him. Something strange was going on.

It was then that he came face to face with the enemy.

"Well Your Majesty! Is that the darling Princess in your arms?" The man sneered at Eric. The soldier was tall, with the blackest eyes. It was like looking into a black hole.

"Don't you come near us!" Eric reached in his pocket, taking out the revolver, aiming it at the soldier.

"Oh, I'm so _scared_! What is that little colt thunderbolt revolver going to do against my rifle? Move carefully, King. We wouldn't want to harm that little brat of yours would we?"

The soldier moved quietly, jumping out of a nearby window, back into the war. It unnerved Eric to no degree. Who else was in here? Was he being followed?

* * *

Grimsby and Ariel finally made it to the beach, Triton let out a shaky breath. As soon as he was calm, he raised his trident.

"No! Daddy please!" Ariel begged her father. The queen wanted to keep her legs, for just a few more minutes, just so that Eric, Ariel, and Melody could be transformed at once. Ariel knew they would make it. They had too. Eric was strong, so was Grimsby who had vanished back into the castle. Ariel would still have her husband and daughter. Just a minute more.

As Ariel pleaded with her father, Eric carried Melody, just a few more feet. And Eric would make it to the beach.

Then there was an explosion. The whole castle shook sending Eric to his knees. Cannons had been launched into the castle. Eric clung to Melody as he tried to run, but it was no use. Darkness swallowed his world, as flames burned his body. Eric knew this was the end. He had failed at his number one goal: to save his daughter.

The last thing he could remember were the hot flames burning his skin, and Melody's cries as she clung to him, his breath was getting shallow. Eric curled himself around Melody, hoping that the next flames would hit him first. Then it was dark.

Ariel screamed. The whole castle was afire.

"Eric! Melody! No!"

The ground shook from the impact of the cannons, yet it would seem small compared to Ariel's body. Shaking and quivering as she broke down into tears.

They were gone. Eric and Melody were gone.

Ariel didn't even notice the enemies calling for her death, but Triton certainly did.

Raising his trident, Triton pointed it at his youngest daughter, who was curled in a ball in the sand crying her eyes out.

Suddenly the trident was aglow, and Ariel was a mermaid again.

Triton moved gingerly toward Ariel, picking her up and carrying her through the waves. It broke Triton's heart to hear the sobs that came from her, how Ariel's head laid against his muscled shoulder, her green tail moving only due to Triton's movement.

"It'll be all right Ariel, dear. We'll be here for you. You'll be all right you'll see." Triton said, though he didn't know how or when, Ariel would be herself. He knew all to well the pain of loosing a spouse.

When Triton finally reached his Palace, Ariel, exhausted from crying, was sound asleep. Triton headed straight toward Ariel's bedroom, it was exactly as Ariel left it.

Quietly swinging open the shell door, Triton moved slowly to the canopy bed, it's purple curtains still neatly in place.

Triton pulled back the curtains, then the bed covers, and placed Ariel on the bed. Tucking her in, he kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight my Ariel. I love you."

With that, Triton closed the shell door. Only to come face to face with Attina.

"Daddy, what's going on?"

"Attina, there was war on land. I'll explain tomorrow. Make sure no one disturbs her."

Attina nodded. Deeply confused, what was war? And why was Ariel back in the sea? What happened?

Little did she know, that war meant death. In this particular situation, Ariel could be the only survivor. Or would she survive at all?


	4. Hold Me

Hey Guy's! How art thou today! :P

I know it's been awhile, but school just started and it's been hectic.

Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! They make me so happy!

Next chapter will pick up, but please tell me what you think of this one :D

J

* * *

Chapter 4:  
Hold Me

The earth shook, Ariel fell to her feet screaming. "Eric, Melody!" Ariel called out to her family, only the castle erupted again in flames, soldiers were coming after her. Ariel felt the tridents magic course through her legs bringing them together, to form her green tail.

That's when Ariel woke up, certain that she was in her soft bed in the castle. Ariel rolled over, trying to lie down on Eric's chest. However, he wasn't there. Where was he? Ariel opened her eyes, looking around. She was in her bedroom _under _the sea, she realized. It all came back to her.

"NO!" Ariel found herself sobbing uncontrollably, it was just a nightmare. This wasn't real! She wasn't under the sea; she hadn't lost Melody or Eric. They were just swimming somewhere in the ocean, Ariel told herself.

Attina swam leisurely through the long corridor; swimming towards the vanity room she shared with her sisters. Then she heard a scream. Racing to the room four doors down on the right side. Attina carefully pushed open the shell door. Ariel sat on the clam bed the canopy curtains still pulled out to their full length. She was sobbing.

Attina quietly pushed back the curtains; sitting down on the bed as she put a comforting hand on Ariel's shoulder.

"Ariel?"

"A.. Atti.. na. I-mm mm so, so, alonne" Ariel sobbed, her whole body shaking uncontrollably.

"Ariel, you'll never be alone." Attina didn't say that, Aquata did, suddenly all of the sisters were in Ariel's room.

"What is she doing here Attina? Where are Eric and Melody?" Andrina asked innocently. Ariel had just shone up, out of nowhere. It was a question everyone had.

At the sound of her husband and daughters names, Ariel burst into heavier tears, and heartbreaking wails.

"Ariel, it'll be okay, we'll be here for you." Attina cooed once again slipping into her motherly way.

"Ariel what's wrong, did something happen?" Arista questioned.

Suddenly when they realized that Ariel wasn't going to answer their questions, Attina, Aquata, Alana, Arista, Adella, and Andrina, encased Ariel in a hug, hoping to soothe her pain.

"Da.. Da .. Daddy! I want daddy!" Ariel wailed. Attina sighed, not knowing what to do.

"Girls, I'm going to go get father, hold on to her." Attina commanded of her sisters, swimming out of the shell door.

Swimming to the left, Attina raced down to the opposite end of the corridor, making a right she rounded the corner and swam down the next corridor, the one with all the royal portraits hanging on the walls. On the right were the kings; on the left were their queens. Reaching the end she came to a door opening it to the foyer that led to her fathers bedchambers.

Not bothering to knock first, Attina opened the door and swam in.

"Father, we need you!" Attina yelled waking up her sleeping father.

"What is it dear?" Oh how Triton hated to be woken up from a sound sleep.

"Ariel woke up crying, and we tried comforting her but—" Before Attina could finish her sentence, Triton bolted from his bed and out of the room. As soon as Triton made it to the end of his corridor, he could hear sobs from Ariel. Attina was struggling to keep up with her father, who knew he could swim so _fast_?

"Move aside girls." Everyone parted the way for Triton.

He sat down on Ariel's bed, and took her in his arms.

"Shh. Ariel, I'm here dear. It's okay." Ariel buried her face in her father's muscled chest, wetting his long white beard with her tears.

"It's not fair, it's not fair. It's just not fair." Ariel whimpered. Triton rubbed her back in circles, and kissed her forehead.

"I know it's not." Triton whispered. Ariel had fallen silent, just letting Triton comfort her.

" One of you go get Dr. Kelson, tell him we need sleeping powders for Ariel." Triton ordered. Ariel's eyes were red and puffy, her usually electric blue eyes empty, overall she looked run down, a different person.

Arista, not being able to take it anymore, happily obliged.

When she came back, the room was silent except for Ariel's whimpers, all her sisters stared in shock, none of them able to comprehend the scene playing out in front of them.

Triton snatched the sleeping powders from Arista's hand, and opened them.

"Ariel, you need rest, darling open your mouth for me." Triton asked softly. Ariel was too worn out to object. Maybe some sleep would calm her mind. _Hopefully_.

Triton held her until she was sleeping; he tucked her in once more.

When everyone was out of the room. Attina spoke up.

"Father, what happened? We've never seen Ariel so upset."

"I'll tell you over breakfast girls." Triton said as he led his daughters to the family dining room.

The servants started to bring the morning meal out as Triton told his daughters what happened.

"Girls a couple days ago Eric asked me to meet with him. He told me that a few of his subjects started rebelling against him. They threatened war against Shireland. Eric requested that I bring Ariel and Melody to Atlantica to keep them safe. Well war happened last night and Grimsby brought Ariel to the beach, while Eric searched for Melody to do the same. While your sister and I were waiting, the whole palace erupted in flames, and soldiers were going to come after your sister so I turned her into a mermaid, and bought her back here."

Triton finished the summary as gasps escaped from his daughters.

"Father, are they dead?"

It was the one question that he wasn't prepared to answer, though it seemed pretty obvious.

"That's the only conclusion I have." Triton somberly answered.

"Poor Ariel!" Andrina sighed.

"It's a good thing the Neptune ball is coming up in 2 weeks." Adella spoke up.

"Yes! That could make her feel better." They all joined in before eating their meal.

None of them knew what the day would hold.


End file.
